120960
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan dalam waktu 79 hari? #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent
1. Rekening Hidup Tomioka Giyuu

"SOSTS?"

Dokter Kocho mengangguk. "_Spinal Osteosarcoma Transmutation Syndrome_. Bahasa mudahnya, kanker tulang punggung yang mengalami transmutasi."

Tanjiro dibuat ngeri ketika dokternya yang mungil dan pintar itu menyodorkannya diktat-diktat yang tebal dan berat, beserta _printed-out _dokumen dengan _post it_ warna-warni di beberapa halamannya. Sebagai seorang suster pediatrik yang baru saja lulus, riwayat penyakit dan seberapa sulit penyakit itu disembuhkan selalu membuatnya merinding. Dr. Kocho Shinobu mungkin saja terlihat seperti bocah SMP, tetapi ia benar-benar cerdas. Ia dan saudarinya dr. Kocho Kanae adalah dua orang onkologist (dokter spesialis kanker) yang paling dibanggakan di rumah sakit Kimetsu, kalau ungkapan 'dibanggakan di seluruh Jepang' terdengar sangat angkuh. Hasil risetnya dengan beberapa dokter di Australia, Jerman dan Singapura berhasil mengembangkan beragam cara membasmi dan menyembuhkan penyakit kanker pasien. Saat sang onkologist membuka lowongan suster, Kamado Tanjiro langsung mengajukan diri. Butuh proses wawancara dan penyerahan portofolio yang panjang, namun segalanya berakhir bahagia. Kebetulan, memang sedang butuh suster laki-laki.

"Aku belum pernah menangani kasus seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini memusingkan." menggebrak mejanya dengan geram. "Seharusnya _osteosarcoma_ tidak menyebabkan kerusakan pada sel darah. Namun pada kasusnya Tomioka-san, gejala yang ditimbulkan lebih mirip _leukimia_."

"Apa tidak terjadi salah diagnosa?" gumam Tanjiro.

"Tidak. Dia sudah 5 kali melalui tes darah dan tes sumsum tulang. Hasilnya negatif. Jumlah sel darah putihnya normal, namun serum dan sel darah merahnya justru menurun drastis. Hasil MRI dan CT-scan menunjukkan dia memang mengalami _osteosarcoma_ namun terjadi di tulang punggung bagian T2 dan T3."

menunjukkan hasil _X-rays_ dari pasien yang dibicarakan. Ada bagian hitam seperti gumpalan besar di bagian yang dilingkari dengan tinta merah. juga menunjukkan riwayat pengobatan apa yang sudah dijalani si pasien. Operasi, kemoterapi, dan masih banyak lagi. Tanjiro meringis, membayangkan si pasien benar-benar tangguh karena menjalani semua prosedur tersebut. Namun dalam lembar setelahnya, hasil tes tubuhnya menujukkan tanda-tanda lain. Tumor di tulang punggungnya memang tidak tumbuh lagi, melainkan mengembangkan gejala seperti sesak nafas, mual, muntah, demam, mimisan, pingsan, kejang dan mati syaraf di beberapa bagian tubuh. Keadaan terakhir, kondisinya stabil. Ia sudah bisa makan dan melepas segala alat bantu meski dikhawatirkan tidak sanggup beraktifitas normal. Menurut riset, ia masih diharuskan menjalani tiga kali lagi pengobatan guna membasmi total sel kanker dalam tubuhnya meski saat ini bisa dikatakan bahwa ia sudah sehat. Tanjro terus memindai laporan tersebut dan halaman terakhir hanya mencetak satu angka besar.

3%

"3%?" Tanjiro mengerenyit. "3% gagal?"

"3% hidup." membalas muram. "Tomioka-san menyerah. Dia memilih pulang dan menikmati sisa hidupnya yang tidak banyak."

"Perjuangannya bukan main-main..."

Tanjiro kembali membalik halaman awal. Tomioka Giyuu—nama lengkap si pasien, sudah divonis mengidap _osteosarcoma_ sejak berusia 14 tahun. Dan dalam laporan terapinya yang terakhir, tercantum bahwa 2 bulan lagi ia berusia 21 tahun. Tujuh tahun menjalani terapi kanker bukanlah perkara mudah. Jangan dibayangkan berapa uang yang telah dihabiskan keluarganya untuk biaya berobat.

"Memang. Aku ingin dia meneruskan terapinya." menuding Tanjiro. "Dan tugasmu, merawat serta meyakinkannya."

"Eh?! Apa tidak masalah?" Tanjiro menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. "Mungkin saja keluarganya tidak punya uang lagi, kan? Lagipula bukankah kita harus menghormati keputusan pasien? 3% bukankah angka yang terlalu sedikit untuk persentase harapan hidup?"

"Menghormati keputusannya untuk mati pelan-pelan dan tak mau berusaha? Aku disumpah untuk menyelamatkan hidup seseorang, bukan untuk membiarkannya mati." Jawab dingin. "Besok, Tomioka-san akan dibawa pulang ke rumahnya. Aku sudah menulis namamu sebagai suster untuknya."

"Jadi, aku akan merawatnya di rumahnya?"

"Benar sekali." tersenyum. "Yakinkan dia untuk menjalankan kembali terapinya sebelum waktunya habis."

"waktunya habis? Jadi sudah jatuh vonis berapa lama dia hidup?"

mengangguk. "Kau harus cepat, Kamado-kun."

Vonis hanyalah angka. Namun dalam menyangkut nyawa manusia, Tanjiro dibuat gemetar oleh angka. Ia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk bertanya.

"Berapa lama...yang Tomioka-san punya?"

menghela nafas pendek.

"79 hari."

* * *

**Fajrikyoya, proudly present **

**120.960**

**Pair: TOMIOKA GIYUU X KAMADO TANJIRO. **

**Genre: Main aman, jadi di T aja.**

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba belongs to Koyoharo Getoge. I just made fanfic based on the character for fun. **

**Warning: AU. OOC. Typo(s). Abal. Alay. Gajelas. Tidak menggunakan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dapat mengandung banyak istilah yang disadur dan dicatut dari mana saja dan bisa jadi tidak diterjemahkan atau disalah artikan karena author juga manusia dan ini bukan karya tulis profesional. Medical condition yang dijabarkan bisa dibilang semi fiksi dan bercampur baur dengan teori sotoy dan imajinasi author yang rada gendheng. Seperti biasa, bisa saja mengandung plot twist upside down bak roller coaster. Dapat menyebabkan mual, gemes, dan baper berkepanjangan karena karakter fiksi. Sudah dikasih warning sebanyak ini dan masih lanjut? Ya monggo, silakan. **

* * *

"Betulan pulang?"

Sabito mengangguk.

Tomioka Giyuu menunduk, tersenyum tipis. Tidak ada lagi bau karbol. Tidak ada lagi seprai putih membosankan. Tidak ada lagi bunyi kardiogram. Tidak ada lagi alat-alat aneh yang akan dimasukkan ke tubuhnya. Giyuu meraba lututnya dan kebahagiaan kecilnya pias seketika. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak berjalan hingga kini kakinya terasa lemah? Sabito masih memasang wajah keras. Ia duduk di ranjang Giyuu dan menyandarkan kepala bersurai legam itu ke pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, bukan akhir dunia." Ucapnya menghibur.

"Maafkan aku...aku tidak berjuang sekuat tenaga." Giyuu bergumam, retak suaranya. Menyadari bahwa setelah sekian tahun dan entah berapa banyak biaya yang dihabiskan, ia tetap tidak kunjung sembuh.

"Jangan minta maaf. Tidak semua orang sanggup menjalani terapi selama yang kau jalani. Berbanggalah." Sabito mengacak-acak rambut Giyuu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan seorang pediatris untukmu."

"Aku bukan orang jompo." Giyuu menepis tangan Sabito. "Aku bahkan masih sanggup menyetir mobil untuk menjemputmu ke kantor."

"Jangan macam-macam! Aku nggak mau kau tidak terurus setelah ini!" Sabito menggertak.

Giyuu cuma bisa menunduk. Pada dasarnya Sabito benar. Ia masih sakit, dan seorang suster datang mengurus bukanlah perkara sepele. Lelaki berambut _peach_ itu mengemasi barang-barang Giyuu dan berjalan membukakan pintu ketika mendengar suara ketukan. Si suster rupanya laki-laki. Mengenakkan celana panjang dan atasan lengan pendek berwarna biru pupus. Dahinya tinggi. Rambutnya gelap kemerahan seperti anggur. Tubuhnya pendek tetapi tampak kokoh, seperti anak SMA yang aktif di klub olahraga. Sabito mengobrol dengan si suster cukup panjang dan Giyuu sudah biasa diabaikan. Ia cuma meraih ponselnya, berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengusir bosan sementara dua orang tersebut masih berbicara.

"Tomioka-san, silakan. Aku akan membantu."

Si suster berdahi lebar itu membawakannya kursi roda.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tomioka Giyuu merasa dilecehkan.

**BRAK!**

Kaki jenjang Giyuu menendang kursi roda tak bersalah itu hingga menggelosor ke ujung ruangan, menabrak dinding. Si suster hanya menganga tak percaya. Giyuu menurunkan kedua kakinya menapak lantai dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan postur sok gagah. Ia bisa jalan sendiri. Ia sembuh! Siapa yang butuh kursi roda?! Kursi roda cuma buat orang sakit dan orang cacat!

"Tomioka-san!"

"Tomioka-san!"

"Tomioka-san! Tung—"

"Berhenti ikuti aku! Aku bukan orang sa—"

**ZRUKK!**

Tangan si suster dengan sigap menahan kedua pinggang Giyuu agar sang lelaki bersurai hitam tidak kolaps ke lantai. Lututnya gemetaran. Lengannya juga. Giyuu mencengkram pundak si suster agar tetap berdisi meski sempoyongan. Suster tersebut memapahnya dan mendudukkannya ke kursi pancang terdekat. Ia berjongkok di depan Giyuu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut penuh pengertian.

"Senang ya, bisa keluar dari sini?" katanya. "Kalau aku tahu Tomioka-san mau jalan, harusnya tidak kubawakan kursi roda. Maafkan aku."

Rahang Giyuu mengeras. Ucapan si suster terasa seperti menampar wajahnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya yang hangat dan halus di tangan Giyuu yang mengepal. Tidak hanya sel tulangnya yang rusak, namun semangatnya juga. Dokter yang kemarin menawarkan asupan keratin dosis tinggi untuk menguatkan jaringan lunak tubuh sehingga Giyuu masih bisa memiliki rambut panjang hitam, kulit bebas ruam dan kuku yang terbilang sehat sebagai efek sampingnya.

"Namaku Kamado Tanjiro. Aku akan membantu Tomioka-san agar bisa pulih kembali. Jadi, nanti Tomioka-san bisa jalan-jalan keluar main hujan, main salju, dan yang paling penting, tidak perlu kembali lagi ke ranjang rumah sakit."

Tidak perlu kembali lagi ke rumah sakit?

Janji yang benar-benar sesumbar.

* * *

"Sabito-san siapanya Tomioka-san?"

Sabito menoleh. Ah, ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya lebih detail pada Tanjiro. Berhubung si suster akan tinggal bersama mereka selama beberapa lama. Tidak ada salahnya menjelaskan sedikit banyak latar belakang keluarga.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya..." Sabito merenung sejenak. "Saudara tiri, mungkin?"

"Kalau saudara tiri berarti kalian satu bapak atau satu ibu saja, kan?" Tanjiro menebak.

"Bukan begitu." Sabito menggeleng. "Ayahnya Giyuu duda 2 anak. Sementara ibuku janda anak 1. Kami bertemu saat kedua orangtua kami menikah."

"Lalu, kemana kakaknya Tomioka-san?"

"Sudah meninggal." Sabito menjawab kelam. "Bersama dengan ibuku dan ayahnya Giyuu. Kecelakaan beruntun saat mereka mengantar Tsutako-neesan ke upacara wisuda. Orangtua kami tewas di tempat, sementara Tsutako-neesan tidak bertahan lebih dari 2 hari."

"Pasti sepi ya, tinggal berdua saja?"

Sabito mengangguk pelan sekali. "Kami tinggal di rumah Urokodaki-san sampai lulus sekolah. Dan saat tinggal disana, kami baru tahu kalau Giyuu ternyata sakit parah."

"U—" Tanjiro tergagap. "Urokodaki-san itu maksudnya Urokodaki Sakonji-san? Pengacara paling sukses di Jepang?!"

"Oh, kau tahu dia?" Sabito menoleh.

"Tentu saja tahu! Beberapa tahun silam, ayahku datang ke pengadilan. Bossnya di kantor merekonstruksi laporan keuangan perusahaan dan nama ayahku ditumbalkan untuk membersihkan kejahatannya. Ayahku tidak terima, dan saat mengajukan kasusnya ke pengadilan, Urokodaki-sensei menawarkan diri membela ayahku."

"Aaah, kasus _money laundry_ perusahaan Gureshi, ya?" Sabito mengangguk-angguk. "Kasus besar itu aku juga tahu. Bagaimana kabar ayahmu sekarang?"

"Sehat walafiat. Pulang kerja main dengan adik-adikku." Tanjiro tersenyum.

"Urokodaki-san itu notaris ayahnya Giyuu. Beliau yang memegang segala harta orangtua kami sampai kami cukup dewasa untuk mengelolanya sendiri. Surat tanah, uang, sertifikat rumah, semuanya. Beliau mengurus kebutuhan kami berdua, termasuk biaya pengobatan Giyuu."

Sampai di rumah, Giyuu langsung berbaring di sofa dan menonton acara televisi. Sabito menjamu Tanjiro dengan segelas kopi dari mesin pembuat kopi otomatis dan menemaninya berkeliling rumah. Rumah yang mereka tinggali lumayan besar namun kuno sekali, bergaya Jepang tradisional. Hampir semua pintunya berupa pintu geser kecuali kamar mandi. Kamar Sabito ada di lantai dua, sementara kamar Giyuu di lantai 1. Tanjiro diberi kamar yang bersebrangan langsung dengan kamar Giyuu sehingga aksesnya jauh lebih mudah.

"_Tokoro de..._" Tanjiro menyeruput pelan kopinya. "Sabito-san kesibukannya apa? Kuliah? Kerja?"

"Dua-duanya." Sabito membalas singkat. "Aku mahasiswa semester akhir di jurusan _public relation_. Sekalian pelan-pelan belajar jadi _broker_."

"_Sugoi ne..._" Tanjiro bergumam. "Dulu semasa sekolah aku juga mencoba sekolah sambil bekerja. Tetapi karena kuliahku sibuk, jadi terpaksa berhenti. Paling cuma bantu teman di _event organizer_."

"Aku butuh uang dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak." Sabito menyahut. "Pengobatan Giyuu mahalnya minta ampun. Melacur juga nggak akan mungkin menutupinya."

"Hah?!" Tanjiro melongo keheranan.

Sabito menyeringai. "Bercanda."

Tanjiro menghela nafas lega. Meskipun Sabito memang terbilang lumayan tampan, mana mungkin ia akan benar-benar menjual harga dirinya untuk sejumlah uang, kan?

"Jadi intinya, kami berdua bekerja keras dengan jalan yang berbeda." Sabito mulai bangkit, membawa gelasnya yang kosong ke wastafel dan mencucinya. "Kau tidak perlu terus menerus pakai seragam dinasmu, Tanjiro. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Apapun yang kau butuhkan untuk Giyuu, bilang saja."

"Uhm. Terima kasih."

Seusai ramah tamah secukupnya, Sabito pamit keluar. Ia pergi mengendarai mobilnya, meninggalkan Tanjiro berdua saja dengan Giyuu. Tugas pertama Tanjiro adalah membuat jurnal kesehatan Tomioka Giyuu. Setiap hari sebanyak dua kali, Tanjiro diminta mengambil sampel darah Giyuu. Dan juga mengukur denyut nadi, tekanan darah, bunyi nafas dan keadaan fisik lainnya. Ada serangkaian obat yang begitu ketat dosisnya. Beberapa ada yang berupa tablet oral, namun ada pula yang berupa injeksi yang tidak boleh terlewatkan sama sekali. Jurnal tersebut akan ia _scan_ dan dikirimkan setiap harinya pada onkologist dan di bagian lab. Meski memasang wajah tidak suka, Giyuu tetap menuruti apapun yang Tanjiro katakan.

"Tanjiro, kan?" Giyuu berucap tiba-tiba. "Namamu Tanjiro, kan?"

"Iya." Tanjiro tersenyum. "Kau butuh sesuatu, Giyuu-san?"

Giyuu menggeleng.

"Aku ini memang sustermu. Tapi kalau kau butuh hal lain diluar profesiku, aku akan mengusahakannya."

"Seperti?"

Tanjiro berpikir sejenak, lalu menggedikkan bahunya dengan acuh. "Entahlah. Mungkin kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku bisa buatkan makanan yang aman untuk kondisi badanmu."

"Aku orang sehat. Aku makan apa saja."

"Tidak boleh! Orang sehat tanpa penyakit apapun juga bakalan sakit kalau makan apa saja." Tanjiro menasehati. "Seperti kalau makan ekstrudat kebanyakan, pasti sakit tenggorokan karena serbuk MSG yang tidak larut dengan air bisa mengiritasi dinding kerongkongan."

"Ekstrudat itu apa?" Alis Giyuu bertaut bingung.

"Penganan kering yang gurih-gurih. Keripik, misalkan."

"Oh." Giyuu nampak tidak begitu peduli. "Kalau gitu tinggal minum air yang banyak habis makan keripik."

"Kalau Giyuu-san makan 20 gram keripik dan harus minum minimal 2 liter air, berapa yang harus kau minum jika makan 200 gram keripik?"

Pundak Giyuu melorot kesal. "Aku nggak akan minum 20 liter air. Aku bukan sapi perah."

"Kalau begitu jangan makan keripik banyak-banyak."

"Sedikit boleh?"

"Boleh."

Giyuu kemudian menatap Tanjiro sejenak. "Kau bisa main basket?"

"Bisa."

"Sepakbola?"

"Bisa."

"Badminton?"

"Sedikit."

"_Surfing_?"

"Nggak."

"Sepeda?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau cuacanya cerah..." Giyuu menatap jendela. Langit jingga perlahan berubah menjadi ungu gelap bertabur bintang. Pemandangan petang musim semi memang selalu terlihat indah. "Aku mau main sepeda."

"Boleh."

Giyuu terdiam. Ia duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya tenggelam di rambut panjangnya yang kusut.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan dalam waktu 79 hari?"

Tanjiro membeku. Ia merasa dadanya seperti ditombak sebilah sembilu dingin. Ia tidak barang sedikitpun mengatakan vonis usia Giyuu. Mungkin dokter sudah mengatakannya lebih dulu, dan bisa jadi hal itu yang mendasari mengapa Tomioka Giyuu berlagak seperti orang sehat.

Ia tahu bahwa meski kini ia tidak lagi terbaring di ranjang, kanker masih bersarang di tubuhnya. Giyuu tahu bahwa ia sedang diambang ajal. Tujuh tahun terapi bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

Giyuu cuma ingin merasakan seperti apa _hidup_ yang sesungguhnya.

Kalau ini serial _anime_, pasti ada bola lampu imajiner yang menyala di atas kepala Tanjiro. Karena si suster berdahi lebar itu tiba-tiba mendapat ide brilian. Ia berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku tulis kosong dan pena warna-warni. Giyuu dibuat merengut kebingungan karenanya. Tanjiro dengan semangat menulis pada halaman pertama.

**REKENING KEHIDUPAN TOMIOKA GIYUU**

"Apa ini?" Giyuu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"79 hari adalah waktu yang sangat singkat. Jadi, untuk membuatnya banyak lebih baik kita sebut saja 113.760 menit." Tanjiro menulis angka tersebut besar-besar dan menghiasnya dengan pena warna. "Anggap saja seperti nominal uang. Dan Giyuu-san sedang ikutan _challenge_ untuk menghabiskan uang tersebut."

Tanjiro lalu menggambar tabel dengan kolom _TO DO LIST _dan _DATE, TOTAL BALANCE _serta _TIME CONSUMED_. Ia menerangkan bahwa tugas Giyuu adalah menulis sebanyak mungkin hal apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Mau itu main sepeda, makan di luar, main hujan-hujanan—apapun. Dan Tanjiro akan berperan sebagai _teller_ yang mengisi tanggal dan berapa banyak waktu yang sudah dihabiskan dalam setiap kegiatan dalam hitungan menit.

"Kalau jumlah waktunya lebih banyak sementara _TO DO LIST_-nya sudah habis, Giyuu-san menang. Giyuu-san menang melawan penyakitmu. Giyuu-san menang melawan vonis dokter. Giyuu-san 100% sembuh."

Giyuu mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menatap Tanjiro dan tabel ajaib itu bergantian. Namun tangan pucat itu akhirnya bergerak dan menulis sesuatu yang sedikit, dan sangat sederhana.

_Membuatkan Sabito makan malam sebelum sampai rumah. _

_Bilang terima kasih atas segalanya._

Tanjiro tersenyum lebar. "Itu saja?"

"Lantas aku harus tulis berapa banyak?" Giyuu menjawab jengah. "Mau kau rubah menjadi menit sekalipun, 79 hari ya 79 hari. Aku bakalan mati! Aku cuma pura-pura sehat untuk membohongi diriku sendiri! Puas kau, hah?!"

Tanjiro hanya menatap Giyuu tanpa arti. Pemuda gondrong itu terengah-engah karena berteriak. Ia mengusap dadanya dan membenahi nafasnya. Tanjiro membalasnya dengan senyum ramah dan hangat, sama seperti pertama kali mereka ketemu.

"Baiklah." Ujar Tanjiro. "Sabito-san sukanya makan apa?"

* * *

"Tadaima. Giyuu? Tanjiro?"

Sepi sekali. Sabito berjalan menyusuri rumah dan menemukan dua orang yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Di meja pendek terdapat sebuah panci dan kompor _portable_. Mangkok-mangkok kecil dan penanak nasi juga ada di sana. Giyuu tertidur dengan siku terlipat di meja. Tanjiro tengah main ponsel ketika Sabito datang.

"Giyuu-san! Sabito-san pulang." Tanjiro mengguncang lembut pundak Giyuu. Namun pemuda itu cuma menggumam pelan. Ia tidak mau bangun.

"Biarkan saja." Sabito duduk di sebelah Giyuu. "Kalian masak apa?"

"Makan malam. Giyuu-san tiba-tiba minta _nabe_. Jadi kami buat apa saja yang ada di kulkas."

"Oh."

Dengan hati-hati Sabito membuka tutup pancinya. Harum gurih _miso_ dan aneka sayuran tampak lezat, menggugah seleranya. Ia menaruh tutup pancinya dan mulai mengambil porsi untuknya sendiri.

"Giyuu-san bilang ia ingin buat _nabe_ yang pakai kuah _miso_ untuk Sabito-san. Katanya ini makanan kesukaannya Sabito-san." katanya. "Giyuu-san ingin bilang terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu."

"Hmm." Sabito tampak tidak tersentuh. Ia meniup-niup sendoknya dan mulai makan dengan tenang. "Kau juga makan. Pasti capek mengurus Giyuu seharian ini."

"Tidak juga."

Tanjiro bergabung dengan Sabito menyantap makan malam. Tak lama, Giyuu mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah lecek. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan mengucek-ucek wajahnya. Segaris liur membekas di sudut bibirnya.

"Ngg..." Giyuu menggumam limbung. "Sabito belum pulang?"

"Pakai matamu yang benar, bodoh." Hardik Sabito dingin.

Dengan mata yang masih kuyu, Giyuu melihat Tanjiro mengambilkan nasi untuknya dan untuk Sabito. Panci _nabe _isinya tinggal setengah, bahkan kurang dari itu. Keduanya makan dalam diam. Tanjiro juga mengambilkan porsi kecil untuk Giyuu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sabito. Kode halus bagi Giyuu yang ternyata tidak peka sama sekali.

"Tanjiro, matamu kelilipan?" tanyanya polos.

Kamado Tanjiro menempelkan wajahnya ke meja. Kesal bercampur gemas dengan sikap Giyuu.

"Giyuu, kau mau makan, nggak?" sambar Sabito. "Keburu aku habiskan."

"Ah, uhm..."

Giyuu menyeruput kuah _nabe_ di mangkuknya. Rasa gurihnya mengingatkan Giyuu akan sesuatu.

"Sabito."

"Haah?" Sabito menoleh. Sumpit ada di ujung mulutnya.

Giyuu menunduk. Ia malu mengatakan hal ini, tetapi ia patut berterima kasih atas segala pengorbanan yang dilakukan Sabito untuknya. Sejak Giyuu sakit, divonis kanker hingga hari ini. Ia belum mengucapkannya karena belum sempat. Lebih banyak kata _maaf_ yang terlontar karena bagi Giyuu, dirinya malah menjadi beban yang begitu berat bagi hidup Sabito. Tetapi di 79 hari terakhir hidupnya, setidaknya Giyuu ingin bersyukur pada satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dia punya.

"_Otsukaresama deshita..._" bisiknya. Pelan sekali sampai hampir tidak terdengar. "Dan juga, terima kasih banyak. Maaf aku—"

**SRUK!**

Sabito memotong kalimat Giyuu. Ia menarik saudara tirinya menuju dekap erat yang tremor karena terlalu banyak haru di dalamnya. Dielusnya kepala Giyuu dan ia bergumam,

"Sudah kubilang, jangan minta maaf! Untukmu, untuk kesembuhanmu, aku akan melakukan apapun. Dan aku tidak akan menyesal. Jadi...jadi jangan minta maaf karena kau tidak bersalah!"

Pandangan Giyuu mengabur. Matanya terasa basah, juga pipi dan hidungnya. Dadanya terasa menghangat ketika ia membalas pelukan Sabito. Meskipun mereka saudara tiri, tidak punya hubungan darah sama sekali, Giyuu benar-benar bersyukur karena Sabito menyayanginya dengan segenap hati dan jiwa.

Melihat pemandangan manis itu, Tanjiro tersenyum.

* * *

_13 Maret 2017._

_Membuatkan Sabito makan malam sebelum sampai rumah. [90 menit]_

_Bilang terima kasih atas segalanya. [8 menit] _

_Total pengeluaran [98 menit]. _

_Sisa saldo waktu [113.662 menit]. _

* * *

**Halo semuanya, fajrikyoya disini!**

**Oh well, jangan melototin saya karena nambah fic baru saat fic-fic lama banyak yang belum tamat, dong. Jadi takuut /kabur /balik lagi**

**Sebenarnya ide fanfic ini dibuat untuk tododeku. Tapi eh tapi setelah PM-PM an sama shirocchin-sensei, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikutan event GiyuuTan sparkle. Sedih sih karena fanfic Kimetsu indo asupannya dikit. Jadi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyuguhkan asupan untuk readers sekalian. Bagi yang sudah baca sampai sini, makasih banget lho. Soalnya ini fic pertama di fandom ini. Jangan lupa fave, follow dan review juga yaa!**

**Alright, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Bahagia

"TANJIRO KEMANA AJA?! KUPIKIR KAU SUDAH _RESIGN!"_

Agatsuma Zenitsu dapat hardikan kasar dari seorang dokter senior yang kebetulan berada di dekat sana. Tanjiro pasrah saja diberikan pelukan super ketat oleh sahabatnya sejak di bangku kuliah.

"Aku dinas luar. Menjadi suster seorang penderita SOSTS." Jelas Tanjiro. "Kau sendiri? Gimana poli THT?"

"Gila." Zenitsu memasang wajah masam. "Uzui-sensei pesonanya nggak masuk akal. Apa jangan-jangan dia pasang susuk, ya?"

"Sembarangan." Sembur Tanjiro.

"Lagian, mana ada poli THT pasiennya cewek semua?! Bahkan poli ginekologi (kandungan) saja kalah ramai. Keluhannya semua sama. Sakit tenggorokan lah, atau cuma sekedar bersihin telinga pakai _vacuum_. Beberapa ada yang memang positif sinusitis, sih. Aah, aku juga mau kalau jadi Uzui-sensei. Pasien cantik-cantik yang cari aku..."

"Masuk polinya Kanroji-sensei, sih." Balas Tanjiro jengah. Ia menyeruput _udon_-nya yang sudah mulai tidak panas.

"Cuma terima bidan dan suster cewek." Zenitsu melengos.

"Poli gigi?"

"Muu-tan mengusirku. Dia bilang dia tidak butuh suster."

"Heh, kalian! Ngeluh itu nggak bikin kaya, tahu!"

Hashibira Inosuke datang dengan seragam lecek dan plester di beberapa sisi tubuh. Ia nampak lelah sekali. Semalam hampir semua dokter dan sebagian besar suster dipaksa lembur karena terjadi kecelakaan masal. Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan kebakaran. Diberitakan 14 orang tewas dan 109 orang luka berat, sementara 225 orang luka ringan. Tanjiro tidak bisa datang karena dinas luarnya, dan sejam yang lalu Zenitsu baru saja mengeluh soal letihnya lompat sana-sini demi memberi pertolongan pada para dokter perihal diagnosa dan penanganan luka ringan hingga menengah.

"_Otsukare_, Inosuke." Tanjiro melempar senyum. "Ayo, makan bareng."

"Uhm." Inosuke mencomot lauk _tempura_ dari paket makanan Tanjiro. "Jadi gimana kerjaan kalian?"

"Capek." Keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

"Capek, capek...ngomong nih sama dengkul!" Inosuke mengetuk-ngetuk lututnya. "Aku 12 kali lebih capek dari kalian, ya! Apalagi Gonpachiro nganggur, pasiennya cuma satu."

"Kau kira mengurus pasien penderita kanker itu gampang?" ucapannya disela seruputan _udon _lagi. "_Mood_ pasienku labilnya amit-amit! Aku harus terus meyakinkannya untuk tetap menjalani terapi obat dan membuat kondisi psikisnya juga bahagia."

"Tugasmu membuat pasien sembuh, bukan membuat pasien bahagia."

Ketiga sejoli itu menoleh. Seorang lelaki tegap dengan rambut panjang pirang kemerahan datang dengan dua nampan makanan. Lelaki itu mengenakkan _scrubs_ (seragam khusus personel medis yang hanya terdiri dari atasan dan bawahan sederhana) berwarna hjau terang mencolok.

"Rengoku-sensei!" Sapa Tanjiro. "Bagaimana operasinya."

"Lancar jaya mantap jiwa!" jawabnya senang. "Setidaknya aku punya waktu untuk makan siang dan mandi. Nanti sore aku ada jadwal operasi lagi."

"Pasti capek banget jadi dokter bedah, ya." Zenitsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Membuat banyak form prosedur operasi, berjam-jam nunduk diatas meja operasi, belum lagi harus _follow up _pasien dan menulis laporan."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Semua pekerjaan pasti ada capek dan nggak capeknya." Rengoku Kyojuro menjawab santai. "Kenapa dengan pasienmu, Kamado-_shonen_?"

"Ah? Giyuu-san agak sulit dibujuk untuk lebih ceria. Karena sudah dirawat dirumah, aku jadi kebawa perasaan dan nggak tega melihat wajah murungnya setiap kali pemeriksaan harian."

"Giyuu? Tomioka Giyuu?" Rengoku melongo. "Kau jadi susternya?"

"Iya." Tanjiro menjawab lugas. "Rengoku-sensei tahu dia?"

"Semua tim medis RS Kimetsu tahu dia. Pasien terlama yang dirawat disini. Sudah 4 dokter bedah dari 2 generasi dan 2 dokter onkologist yang menanganinya. Tapi, kanker memang sulit sekali diprediksi. Bagaimana keadaan terakhirnya?"

"Menurut laporannya Kocho-sensei, _osteosarcoma_ yang diderita Giyuu-san mengalami transmutasi."

"Sudah coba cangkok _stem cell_?"

Tanjiro mengangguk.

"Kultur _cell_ sintetik?"

"Giyuu-san menolak mentah-mentah. Semenjak ia sudah lepas alat bantu dan sudah bisa berdiri, Giyuu-san merasa dirinya sudah sembuh. Aku menghormati bahwa mungkin saja kehidupan di rumah sakit membuatnya kesepian. Tetapi Kocho-sensei bersikeras bahwa itu bisa menyembuhkan Giyuu-san."

Rengoku mengangguk paham. Ia menanadaskan makan siangnya dengan kilat. Zenitsu pamit karena jam istirahatnya sudah habis, dan Inosuke melenggang ke loker hendak mandi dan ganti pakaian. Tanjiro masih disana, menyantap sisa makan siangnya dengan tidak selera.

"Kalau misalkan..." Rengoku memecah hening. "Dari si pasien sendiri tidak ingin sembuh, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan. Sebagai tim medis, kau harus menolong siapapun yang bisa kau tolong. Jangan buang-buang tenagamu untuk hal yang tidak perlu."

"Jadi memulihkan kondisi mental Giyuu-san bukan tugasku sebagai susternya?"

"Buat apa kita punya Poli Kesehatan Jiwa, kalau seorang suster bisa menyembuhkan trauma dan depresi?"

Tanjiro terperangah. "Benar juga."

"Kalau Tomioka-_shonen_ bisa sembuh, itu merupakan prestasi kita semua. Tetapi kalau tidak, kita hanya bisa berusaha. Pada akhirnya, bahagia tidak bahagia itu soal keadaan saja. Tomioka-_shonen_ pasti senang sekali kalau ia bisa sembuh."

* * *

_Memukul Shinazugawa sampai dia jatuh._

_Membuatnya menyanyi lagu Heal Heal untukku._

"Ada keluhan lain, Giyuu-san?" Tanjiro melepas ban pengikat alat tensi.

Giyuu menggeleng lemah.

Tanjiro memberinya tiga butir tablet dengan warna dan bentuk yang berbeda. Pemuda bersurai _raven _itu menegaknya dengan patuh satu persatu. Setelah itu, satu serum injeksi disuntikkan Tanjiro di lengan kanan Giyuu.

"Aku sudah mengisi daftar keinginanku di rekening hidup." Kata Giyuu.

"Hmm?" Tanjiro memasangkan plester di bekas suntikan pada tangan Giyuu. "Iya, Giyuu-san. Aku sudah baca. Kenapa kau mau memukul Shinazugawa-san?"

"Karena dia bajingan."

Tanjiro melongo. "Hah?"

"Dia bilang aku ini cecunguk lemah yang cengeng." Giyuu mencucu. "Dan kalau aku sudah berhasil sembuh, aku berjanji akan memukulnya. Lalu dia bilang, _coba saja kalau kau bisa_."

Tanjiro menghela nafas berat yang terdengar lelah. "Permintaanmu kali ini terkesan tidak masuk akal. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan memukul orang, Giyuu-san. Dan juga, mana ada orang yang mau nyanyi untukmu setelah kau pukul?"

Giyuu memainkan ujung rambutnya yang tergerai. "Mau dengar ceritaku sebentar?"

Shinazugawa Sanemi adalah dokter orthopedi (spesialis otot-tulang-sendi, jaringan sekitarnya dan cedera yang berkaitan dengannya) yang ada di RS Kimetsu. Karena letak polinya berada di lantai atas gedung rumah sakit, Tanjiro belum pernah berkunjung ke tempat si dokter tersebut. Saat kelas 2 SMP, Giyuu mengeluh sering merasa nyeri di bagian pungung tengah dan pundak. Giyuu pergi ke beragam dokter orthopedi sebelum dibawa ke RS Kimetsu, karena nyeri punggungnya tak kunjung sembuh meski sudah diberikan beragam obat dan fisioterapi. Urokodaki-san membawanya menemui Sanemi yang kala itu tidak terlihat seperti dokter—ia saat itu masih amat sangat muda (25 atau 26 tahun kalau tidak salah), mengenakkan _yukata_ hijau gelap-putih, duduk berselonjor di kursi kerjanya sambil main _game_, jas dokternya tersampir di balik pintu. Giyuu yang setengah was-was diperiksa, dan setelah mendengar keluhan yang dideritanya Sanemi malah mengambil sekotak penuh jarum dan menyuruhnya buka baju. Alih-alih diobati dengan obat-obatan, Sanemi mengobatinya dengan metode akupuntur. Sebulan setelah rutih menjalani terapi, ia diminta melakukan tes MRI dan _X-rays_. Sanemi adalah dokter pertama yang mencurigai Giyuu mengidap _osteosarcoma_. Setelah itu ia dirujuk menemui dokter Kocho bersaudara dan mendekam di rumah sakit untuk pengobatan selama 7 tahun lamanya.

"Lalu?" Tanjiro menyahut.

"Aku membusuk disana. Hiburanku cuma Sabito dan Urokodaki-san yang datang berkunjung. Aku berhenti sekolah dan Urokodaki-san memanggilkan seorang tutor agar aku bisa menjalani _home schooling_ sampai tingkat SMA."

"Uh-uhm..." Tanjiro menepis pelan tangan Giyuu yang mengelupasi kulit kering di sekitar kukunya.

"Terapi itu menyakitkan dan melelahkan..." Giyuu menerawang. "Aku pernah sekali menolak di kemo. Aku memilih menelan pahit-pahit rasa sakitku. Dokter hanya memberiku obat penahan sakit. Aku demam. Aku menangis sambil batuk-batuk. Sempat berpikir apakah lebih baik aku mati saja daripada jadi mayat hidup yang membebani Sabito dan Urokodaki-san."

Giyuu berhenti sebentar. Tanjiro mengambilkannya segelas air putih guna menenangkan sang pasien. Giyuu meneguk air putihnya dan terdiam sebentar. Tangannya gemetar, kepalanya tertunduk. Tanjiro meraih tangan pasi itu dan menggenggamnya. Hangat tangan Tanjiro membuat Giyuu terhenyak. Begitu tulus, begitu penuh kasih, begitu _hidup_. Hawa yang begitu ia idam-idamkan, sejak yang ia helap selama beberapa tahun terakhir hanyalah bahan kimia dan udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan dan perabotan rumah sakit.

"Pada suatu malam kondisiku drop._ Sarcoma_ di punggungku menyebar sampai ke jaringan sumsum, merusak jaringan syaraf dan membuatku mendadak kejang. Dokter mengambil tindakan. Aku tidak ingat apa saja yang mereka lakukan pada tubuhku. Begitu sadar, cuma rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Seiring pulihnya badanku, rasa sakit yang kuderita semakin hebat."

Giyuu menggenggam tangan Tanjiro. Ah, entah sihir apa yang ia punya dari tangan atau darahnya. Sentuhan seminim ini saja sudah mampu memberikan kekokohan bagi jiwa Giyuu yang keropos digerus waktu dan penyakit. Dulu Giyuu paling tidak ingin mengingat saat-saat dirinya masih menjalani terapi. Sungguh tidak ada bagian indah dari seluruh kisah hidupnya saat berstatus pasien SOSTS.

"Shinazugawa-san datang ke kamarku suatu hari. Aku ketahuan sedang menangis. Dia mengejekku. Dia bilang aku cecunguk lemah yang cengeng."

Pandangan Giyuu mengabur. Matanya terasa panas. Tanjiro kelihatan berbayang. Lalu anak sungai kembar turun dari safir cemerlangnya. Giyuu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha membenahi suaranya agar tidak remuk dicengkram kesedihan. Tanjiro membiarkan sang pasien menangis. Menangis itu manusiawi, apalagi Giyuu tidak memiliki sanak keluarga yang banyak dan selalu ada untuknya. Tanjiro hanya berharap menangis bisa meringankan beban mental yang bercokol di batin Giyuu.

"_Masa kalah dengan sel kanker sekecil itu? Hanya karena kau sakit sedikit sudah menyerah dan mau mati saja? Kocho dan Kanae begadang berminggu-minggu untuk mencari cara mengobatimu. Si tua bangka dan bocah jabrik itu banting tulang pontang-panting demi membiayai pengobatanmu. Belum lagi para dokter yang sudah puluhan jam membedah punggungmu. Jangan seenaknya kabur dan membuat usaha semua orang menjadi sia-sia!" _

Giyuu menuturkan perkataan Sanemi kala itu dengan nada sumbang yang terpincang-pincang. Tanjiro mencelos. Kalau ia jadi Giyuu mungkin saja ia sudah mengamuk murka. Perkataannya jahat sekali, namun di satu sisi apa yang dikatakan Sanemi benar. Semua orang berusaha yang terbaik demi menyembuhkan Giyuu. Tanjiro mengambil selembar tisu dan menyeka airmata Giyuu, lalu selembar lagi untuk membersihkan ingusnya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku marah." Giyuu tersedu. "Aku benar-benar kesal. Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengatainya bedebah dan berjanji suatu hari saat aku bisa berdiri, aku akan menghajarnya."

"Giyuu-san tipe yang pendendam ya?" Tanjiro tertawa hambar.

"Nggak juga, sebetulnya." Giyuu tertunduk malu. "Aku cuma mau membuktikan padanya kalau aku sudah sembuh."

"Apa hubungannya dengan kau mau dia menyanyi untukmu?"

Giyuu terdiam sejenak. "Ada suatu hari setelah menjalani serangkaian kemo, aku tidak sadarkan diri. Begitu sadar, aku lihat Shinazugawa duduk di sebelah ranjangku dan bermain ukulele. Dia menyanyikan aku sebuah lagu yang lebih terdengar seperti mantera. Petikan ukulelenya dan liriknya membuat sakit badanku hilang, lebih ampuh dari anestesi manapun. Aku tidak tahu persis apa judulnya. Tetapi ada banyak kata _heal heal_. Beres nyanyi dia langsung pergi. Lain waktu aku minta dia menyanyi lagi untukku, dia malah marah dan bilang mungkin sel otakku ikutan rusak kena kemo. Kanae-sensei bilang Shinazugawa-san itu orangnya _tsundere_."

"Kalau gitu, kesampingkan dulu aksi balas dendammu. Aku akan cari cara lain." Tanjiro kembali membuka catatan _rekening hidup Tomioka Giyuu_. "Ayo, pasti banyak _to do list_ yang mau kau lakukan, bukan?"

* * *

_20 Maret 2017_

_Minum 10 rasa boba tea [88 menit]_

_Jalan sore di taman Asakusa sambil lihat matahari terbenam [50 menit]_

_Pulang balik naik kereta, sekali duduk dan sekali berdiri [50 menit + 60 menit = 110 menit] _

_Masak malam malam untuk Sabito [45 menit]_

_Menelpon Urokodaki-san dan mengucapkan terima kasih [152 menit]_

_Total pengeluaran [445 menit]_

_Sisa saldo waktu [113.217 menit]._

* * *

"Apa-apaan, ini?"

Sabito bersidekap. Sebelah alisnya menukik berkedut. Ia nampak kesal karena sepulangnya pria berambut _peach_ itu menemukan saudara tirinya sudah bergelung tidur manis di atas _futon_ sementara sang suster yang seharusnya menjaganya malah menyiapkan makan malam seperti seorang istri yang menyambut suaminya pulang.

"Ah, Giyuu-san yang minta untuk masak malam malam. Katanya Sabito-san pasti lapar."

"Kau dibayar untuk mengurusnya, bukan mengurus _aku_." Ucapnya dengan rahang mengeras. "Kau ini suster, bukan _butler_."

"Tidak masalah, kan? Sabito-san sendiri yang bilang anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Sabito tidak menjawab. Ia makan dalam hening dan nampak diburu-buru. Aksi diam Tanjiro menciptakan kecanggungan yang begitu dingin sehingga Sabito akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Mestinya kau tidak perlu repot-repot menuruti kemauannya Giyuu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, Giyuu-san sudah lama di rumah sakit. Ia pasti ingin banyak mengeksplorasi dunia luar, kan?"

"Giyuu itu 21 tahun, bukan bocah 11 tahun. Berhenti berpikiran picik, Tanjiro."

Tanjiro tertohok mendengar kata-kata Sabito. "Eh? Picik? Aku?"

"Mengeksplorasi dunia luar? Lalu dengan mudahnya kau turuti semua keegoisannya?!" Sabito menggebrak meja. "Kau sendiri sudah dengar dari Kocho-sensei berapa lama lagi sisa hidupnya, kan?!"

"Karena aku tahu, makanya aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin membuatnya baha—"

Lalu Tanjiro terdiam.

_Tugasmu membuat pasien sembuh, bukan membuat pasien bahagia. _

_Jangan buang-buang tenagamu untuk hal yang tidak perlu. _

_Tomioka-shonen pasti senang sekali kalau ia bisa sembuh._

Kata-kata Rengoku tempo hari kembali seperti bumerang yang menghantam kepalanya. Ia terdiam, dan tertunduk malu. Sabito kembali menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Katanya lagi. "Maaf sudah membentakmu."

Tanjiro mengangguk.

"Kalau aku tidak sayang Giyuu, aku tidak akan membayarmu untuk mengurusnya. Aku akan membayar seorang spesialis anestesi untuk membiusnya sampai mati. Itu akan lebih baik ketimbang terus menerus memaksanya terapi dan membuatnya tidur di rumah sakit sepanjang setengah hidupnya." Sabito berujar dingin.

"Kejam sekali. Tetapi masuk akal." Tanjiro membalas kelu. "Biaya pengobatan kanker tidak murah."

"Bukan masalah uangnya." Sabito menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menangis dan berteriak kesakitan setelah beres kemoterapi. Aku frustasi tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh saudaraku di saat ia membutuhkanku untuk tetap sadar. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, karena masih bisa berjuang kuliah sambil kerja dan menikmati kehidupan normal sementara Giyuu cuma bisa mendengar ceritaku sambil berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit."

"Sabito-san..."

"Bukan cuma kau yang ingin Giyuu bahagia, tahu." Rahang Sabito gemeletuk. Amarah dan kekecewaan yang bertumpuk tumpah dalam setiap kata-katanya. "Aku sudah mencoba segala yang aku bisa, namun semua usahaku—usaha kami semua hanya memberikannya 3% jaminan hidup. Bukan Giyuu yang menyerah, tetapi aku."

Tanjiro menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dibalik ekspresinya yang dingin, ternyata Sabito sudah memupuk ketegaran sejak lama. Saat ia menuruti permintaan Giyuu untuk pulang dari rumah sakit, Sabito sudah mengemasi perasaannya. Pria bernetra lembayung itu sudah membenahi jiwanya. Ia tahu kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa ia dapat ketika menghentikan segala proses pengobatan saudara tirinya tersebut.

Sabito sudah siap jika sewaktu-waktu Giyuu meninggalkannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Giyuu. Tetapi lebih baik kau fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu." Sabito bangkit dari kursinya. "_Gochisousama deshita_."

Tanjiro ditinggal sendirian. Tenggelam dalam beragam perkamen kemungkinan yang pecahan emosi dari kehidupan pasiennya.

_TRING TRING_

_TRING TRING_

"Uwaah!" Tanjiro terlonjak. Bel elektrik di sakunya berbunyi dan bergetar. Ia bergegas lari ke kamar Giyuu dan mendapati pria berambut panjang itu meringkuk sambil terbatuk-batuk hebat.

"Giyuu-san! Dadamu sakit? Kepalamu sakit? Atau punggung?" Tanjiro berusaha menenangkan Giyuu dan berpikir jernih. Ia menarik nafas lega begitu mengetahui batuk Giyuu perlahan mereda.

"Aku cuma merasa sedikit pusing dan lemas." Katanya tertatih-tatih.

"Karena Giyuu-san kelelahan." Ujar Tanjiro lembut. Ia memberikan Giyuu segelas air hangat untuk meredakan sesak setelah batuk.

"Tanjiro..."

"Ya?"

Tangan Giyuu panjang dan ramping. Pucat dan dingin, dengan bel elektrik berbentuk gelang di tangan kanannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Tanjiro yang hangat dengan lemah.

"Temani aku disini." Katanya. "_Onegai_."

Tanjiro tersenyum. Ia kembali membaringkan Giyuu dan memberikan posisi ternyaman baginya. Diusapnya surai kelam itu hingga sang pasien kembali terlelap dengan bunyi dengkur halus yang teratur.

Meski Rengoku dan Sabito berkata bahwa sebaiknya Tanjiro lebih memperhatikan kesehatan Giyuu dibandingkan kebahagiaannya, hal itu membuat hatinya perih.

Apa benar kembali sehat membuat Tomioka Giyuu bahagia?

* * *

**Hai readers, chapter 2 done! Terasa lebih pendek dari yang pertama ya. Maklum dong authornya ngetik ngebut hahahaha. Dan memang author sebagai bucin sanemi pasti ingin menyusupkan kacchan versi kimetsu no yaiba /bukanwoy sebagai sidekick bumbu penggurih untuk giyuutan kita yang fuwa-fuwa bikin diabet ini. Lagu yang dimaksud Giyuu nanti author kasih tau di chapter depan, deh. Jadi jangan lupa fave follow dan review 120.960 yaaa. **

**See you in the next chapter! **


	3. Itu sama sekali tidak sakit!

_Makan jajanan di depan stasiun [105 menit]_

_Pergi ke game centre dan main sampai dapat banyak tiket yang bisa dijadikan selempang [270 menit]_

_Buat stiker foto di _photobox _[12 menit]_

_Belajar main badminton di _sport centre _[95 menit]_

_Nonton Bloody Monday Live Action _back to back episodes _[420 menit]_

_Total pengeluaran [902 menit]_

_Sisa saldo waktu [88.230 menit]_

* * *

"Tanjiro-kun,"

Kamado Tanjiro dibuat panas dingin. Meski laporan harian kesehatan Tomioka Giyuu terlihat baik-baik saja (dari segi pengukuran denyut nadi, tensi, suhu tubuh dan beberapa pemeriksaan rutin yang harus dilaporkan setiap harinya), wajah kedua Kocho bersaudara terlihat tidak segar. Kocho Kanae-sensei adalah direktur bagian onkologi yang sering melalang buana ke rumah sakit lain untuk studi banding. Beliau adalah orang pertama yang membawa sistem cangkok stem _cell_ dan kultur sel sintetik sebagai metode pengobatan kanker di Jepang. Kedua metode ini tercatat telah menyebuhkan dua lusin pasien pengidap kanker, dua diantaranya dalah kanker otak stadium akhir. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah Giyuu dipulangkan, ia membantu adiknya menganalisa data terkini kondisi dari si pengidap SOSTS tersebut.

"Sudah bicara sama Tomioka untuk pengobatan CAR-T?" tanya Kanae lembut.

"CAR-T?" Tanjiro mengerenyit. "Apa itu?"

"_Neechan_, Tomioka menolak." Sela Kocho-sensei.

"Oh, CAR-T itu kultur sel sintetik?" ucap Tanjiro polos.

"_Chimeric Antigen Receptor T cell. _Lebih gampangnya, kita bisa memprogram sel tubuhnya Tomioka untuk melawan kankernya sendiri." Kanae-san menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Apa alasannya dia menolak?"

"Tidak ada donor."

Tanjiro terdiam.

"Aku sudah menawarkannya. Ia tampak senang saat tahu ada metode yang lebih mutakhir dan presentasi sembuhnya tinggi. Saat kami semua dalam proses pencarian donor, kami menemui titik buntu." Kocho-sensei menjawab muram. "Dari 30 kandidat, tidak ada satu pun yang cocok."

"Sudah sampai mencoba ke 30 orang?" Tanjiro terhenyak. "Mustahil..."

"Bukankah Tomioka punya kakak?" Kanae bersidekap.

"Kakak tiri. Tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali." Kocho-sensei menambahkan. "Kecocokannya cuma 34%. Sudah dicoba menggunakan selnya Sabito, tetapi tidak ada reaksi sama sekali."

"Tetapi Giyuu-san terlihat sehat. Cuma sedikit lemas saja. Rambutnya bahkan panjang dan lebat. Ia tidak tampak seperti penderita kanker."

Kanae menatap Tanjiro dengan pandangan kasihan. "Karena setiap injeksi yang kau berikan kepadanya mengandung keratin dosis tinggi. Dan juga serum antibodi supaya kankernya tidak menyebar. Ditambah sedikit penangkal sakit. Kalau kau stop total injeksi itu, mungkin dalam seminggu Tomioka bisa lumpuh total."

"Ah, kankernya bertransmutasi." Tanjiro menggumam pilu.

"Apa selama ini Tomioka sering mengeluh sesak nafas atau linu pundak?'

Tanjiro menggeleng. "Cuma batuk kalau malam. Batuk kering. Tidak bisa berbaring telentang juga, tetapi masih bisa miring. Kalau berdiri atau berjalan terlalu lama, punggungnya terasa nyeri. Aku belum menemukan tanda-tanda yang lebih buruk karena sejauh ini monitor kondisi fisiknya normal."

"Besok, coba kau bawa Tomioka ke laboratorium dan radiologi. Kita akan melakukan MRI dan tes darah." Kanae mendengus lelah. "Masa bodoh apa yang akan dikatakan bocah itu. Aku cuma mau tahu keadaannya saja."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku membawa Giyuu-san ke polinya Shinazugawa-sensei?" tanya Tanjiro.

"Untuk apa?"

"Pergelangan kakinya terkilir saat kami..." Tanjiro menelan ludah. "...jalan-jalan."

Tidak. Tanjiro tidak akan bilang pada Kocho-sensei bersaudara kalau pergelangan kakinya Giyuu terkilir karena main badminton. Mereka bisa mati berdiri kalau tahu pengidap SOSTS selama bertahun-tahun kini memaksakan diri bermain olahraga penuh lompat-lompat dan lari-lari semacam BADMINTON. Dan lagi, tentu saja Giyuu tidak terkilir. Tanjiro harus memiliki alasan yang cukup logis dan kuat untuk membawa Giyuu menemui Shinazugawa Sanemi-sensei tanpa menimbulkan keributan. Tentu saja perlu digaris bawahi, setelah itu Giyuu tidak bisa tidur karena rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa di area punggung dan pundaknya. Tetapi setelah Tanjiro memeriksa tanda-tanda vital tubuh si pasien, semuanya masih normal. Tanjiro berasumsi mungkin Giyuu cuma kelelahan. Mana tega ia mengirim kembali pemuda itu ke ruang rawat setelah melihat betapa bersinar matanya saat bermain raket hari itu?

Giyuu sudah sembuh. Dan akan kembali prima.

Hal itu diucapkan Tanjiro dalam benaknya berkali-kali seperti mantra penolak bala.

"Silakan buat janji." Kocho Shinobu, sang adik yang lebih sering disapa Kocho-sensei oleh tim medis RS Kimetsu menggedikkan bahu. "Stok obat dan injeksi masih ada?"

"Soal itu, resep yang diberikan Kocho-sensei dua minggu lagi bakalan habis. Apakah ada perubahan resep atau Giyuu-san bisa menebus obat yang sama dari laboratorium?" tanya Tanjiro lagi.

"Kita akan tentukan setelah tes labnya Tomioka keluar." Kanae menyimpulkan pembicaraan tersebut. "Kau boleh keluar, Tanjiro-kun. Terima kasih."

Tanjiro mohon pamit kepada dua bersaudara tersebut. Pikirannya keruh, sulit baginya untuk berpikir mengapa begitu sukar membasmi kanker yang ada di tubuh Giyuu. 34% persentasi kecocokan memang tidak besar, namun bukan sesuatu yang terlalu beresiko untuk dicoba. Namun Sabito ternyata bukan donor yang cocok untuk saudara tirinya. Wajar saja tanggapannya begitu getir ketika mengetahui Tanjiro tidak hanya berusaha membuat Giyuu kembali sehat, namun juga bahagia. Sabito mungkin orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang terus mencoba melakukan hal itu sepanjang hidupnya hingga saat ini. 3% harapan hidup adalah keputusan final dimana jika Giyuu dipulangkan dan menghentikan semua terapinya. Pernyataan itu menghantam keduanya dengan begitu keras. Tanjiro juga sempat berpikir mungkin saja Giyuu menyerah karena sudah tidak ingin menyusahkan saudara tirinya tersebut.

79 hari adalah waktu yang terlalu singkat.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika 79 harinya sudah habis? Giyuu yang saat ini terlihat sehat walafiat akan mendadak drop, dan kemudian kembali ke fase awal saat ia bahkan hanya bisa berbaring dan bernafas?

Padahal baru 18 hari Tanjiro merawat Giyuu. Karena ide-ide konyolnya, kini Giyuu terlihat lebih segar dan lebih ceria meski tampang teflonnya masih belum banyak berubah. Tersisa 61 hari, bahkan bisa jadi kurang dari itu. Apa yang mesti ia lakukan agar setidaknya Giyuu bisa hidup lebih bahagia dengan jangka waktu lebih lama?

Vonis dokter itu bukan ketetapan Tuhan. Pasti ada yang bisa berubah.

Lebih lama.

Atau bisa jadi lebih sebentar.

"Tanjiro! Apa-apaan mukamu begitu, heh!"

Kanzaki Aoi menghampirinya dan memberikan tabokan penuh energi ke pundak Tanjiro. Gadis berkuncir dua itu adalah suster juga seperti dirinya dan Zenitsu. Ia bertugas di UGD dan Tanjiro belum pernah mendengar ia mengeluh sedikit pun mengenai pekerjaannya.

"Ah? Nggak apa-apa. Cuma lagi galau aja." Jawab Tanjiro seadanya.

"Mau makan bareng?" Aoi tersenyum tipis. "Inosuke di kantin. Ada Yushiro sama Murata juga."

"Zenitsu?"

"Si kampret itu sudah selesai istirahat. Dasar pengkhianat."

"Ayo, deh."

Mereka berjalan ke arah kantin. Ternyata Yushiro yang selalu berinisiatif tinggi sudah memesan makanan untuk lima orang—terlebih kalau ada Inosuke. Setelah Tanjiro datang, ia minta maaf singkat dan bertanya apakah Tanjiro mau makan makanan lain. Pemuda berambut _burgundy_ itu menggeleng singkat dan memilih menyantap _tororo udon_ yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Semenjak dinas luar, mukanya Kentaro kusut banget." Inosuke mendecih jijik. "Kayak orang kesurupan."

"Inosuke! Jangan bilang begitu." Tegur Murata. "Merawat seorang _cancer survivor_ itu tidak mudah, tahu."

"Oh, kau dibayar untuk merawat seseorang di luar?" tanya Yushiro.

Tanjiro mengangguk.

"Siapa nama pasienmu?" tanya Yushiro lagi.

"Tomoyama Yugino." Celetuk Inosuke sambil mencomot _tempura _lauk punya Aoi.

"Oy, _kora!"_ Aoi menampar tangan Inosuke guna melindungi jatah makan siangnya yang masih tersisa.

"Tomioka Giyuu." Jawab Tanjiro mengoreksi. "Karena Yushiro-kun kerja di bagian radiologi, kau pasti tahu dia, kan?"

"Oh." Yushiro hanya menjawab singkat. Ia kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

"Makan yang benar, Tanjidon. Kalau kau sakit nanti siapa yang merawat Tomohiro?" tegur Inosuke. Kebiasaannya sering lupa dan salah menyebut nama orang sudah menjadi ciri khas Inosuke.

Tanjiro mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Dari jauh, ia melihat Kanae menggandeng seorang dokter berambut putih jabrik, bertubuh kokoh dan berwajah masam ke salah satu konter penjual penganan manis. Keduanya duduk di pojok dan bercengkrama seperti sepasang kekasih. Menyadari kemana arah pandang Tanjiro, keempat temannya ikutan menoleh.

"_Couple of the year_." Lirih Yushiro dengan nada menyindir.

"Nggak. Menurutku lebih manis Kanroji-sensei dengan Iguro-san." Aoi membantah.

"Iguro-san?" Tanjiro mengerenyit bingung. "Iguro-san kepala bagian farmasi?"

"Kau nggak tahu kalau mereka pacaran?" tanya Murata dan Aoi bersamaan.

Tanjiro menggeleng. "Kanae-san sama _sensei_ itu juga?"

"Mereka sudah nikah, kali." Aoi membalas. "Shinazugawa-sensei tampangnya aja yang seram. Ternyata hatinya lembuuuuut banget kayak linen segar sehabis _laundryyy_~. Tahu nggak? Mereka baru dua bulan pacaran lalu Shinazugawa-sensei melamar Kanae-sensei, lho!" S

"Oh, makanya Kanae-sensei tidak dipanggil 'Kocho-sensei'?" tanya Tanjiro kurang antusias.

"Kan ada adiknya." Yushiro menyeletuk.

"Uhm uhm!" Aoi mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Inosuke, kapan kita bisa kayak mereka?"

"Apanya?" balas Inosuke dengan polosnya. "Kau mau aku licin juga kayak habis dicuci?"

"Kayak mereka. _Nikah_."

"Kheh!" Inosuke memasang tampang seakan-akan sedang tersedak.

Murata, Tanjiro dan Yushiro dibuat terpingkal-pingkal. Pasangan suster-paramedis ini memang sudah diketahui seisi rumah sakit kalau mereka pacaran. Dan drama percintaan disambut dengan hangat dan meriah dalam kehidupan medis yang jumpalitan. Direktur Ubuyashiki (yang lebih sering dipanggil _oyakata-sama_ oleh sebagian besar dokter) memang tidak melarang pegawainya menjalin hubungan asmara bahkan sampai jenjang pernikahan, selama pasangan tersebut tidak bekerja di satu departemen. Zenitsu pernah bercerita kalau istrinya Uzui-san yang sama-sama dokter THT dipaksa mengajukan permohonan transfer karena kebijakan tersebut. Rumor juga mengatakan kalau Uzui-sensei punya 3 istri.

**DRRRT!**

**DRRRT!**

**DRRRT!**

"_Moshi-moshi, _Giyuu-san?" Tanjiro sigap mengangkat telepon masuk begitu merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan nomor Giyuu yang tertera di layarnya.

"Tanjiro, ini aku." Suara berat Sabito terdengar di sebrang. "Kocho-sensei praktek hari ini?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Giyuu tumbang. Aku menemukannya muntah-muntah dan mimisan."

* * *

Tanjiro menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Semenjak menjadi suster pribadi Tomioka Giyuu, jadwal kerjanya adalah 5 hari rawat intensif, satu hari ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit menyerahkan laporan, dan hari berikutnya ia bisa libur dengan syarat ia harus siaga kapan pun. Kadang, saat libur pun tidak dirasa baginya karena Tanjiro tinggal di rumah Giyuu bersamanya dan Sabito. Saat Tanjiro harus pergi ke rumah sakit, Sabito bertugas menjaganya.

Dan kali ini Tanjiro lengah.

Obat dan injeksi sudah diminum sesuai anjuran. Tidak ada yang salah. Giyuu masih dapat makan normal pada pagi dan siang hari. Lalu menjelang sore ia muntah hebat hingga keluar _bile reflux_ atau keluarnya cairan empedu bersama muntahan. Tak hanya muntah, kedua hidungnya berdarah. Dan dengan sigap Sabito langsung melarikan saudara tirinya ke rumah sakit Kimetsu.

Tomioka Giyuu terlihat begitu pucat. Bahkan bibirnya sampai hampir berwarna ungu. Bekas muntah dan mimisannya sudah dibersihkan. Kini ia hanya bisa terbaring miring dengan infus di tangan kanannya. Serangkaian kabel yang terhubung dengan alat-alat rumit menempel di dadanya. Giyuu masih sadar, dan Tanjiro menggenggam lemah tangan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu guna menenangkannya.

Atau menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"..._men_..." lirih Tanjiro, berusaha menelan isak tangisnya agar Giyuu tidak melihat. "_Gomen_. Padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kembali lagi..."

Giyuu tidak menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan mengeratkan genggamannya.

Kocho Shinobu datang setengah berlari. Tanjiro melepas genggaman tangan Giyuu dengan hati-hati supaya sang dokter onkologist bisa mengecek keadaan si pemuda bersurai legam tersebut. Meski raut wajahnya sulit terbaca, tarikan nafas lega terdengar dengan jelas.

"Ia cuma kelelahan. Mungkin beberapa hari ini ia mengalami aktivitas fisik yang _terlalu_ berat untuk tubuhnya _selama ini_." Bibirnya menarik seulas senyum, tetapi penekanan ucapannya sukses menghujam Tanjiro seperti sebilah tombak. "Biarkan dia menginap sehari. Besok siang semoga ia sudah bisa dibawa pulang."

"Kami punya Tanjiro. Tidak bisakah Giyuu dibawa pulang sekarang dan istirahat dirumah?" tanya Sabito sengit.

"Tidak." Kocho-sensei menolak tegas. "Saudaramu itu pengidap SOSTS. Kemungkinan terburuk bisa jadi _osteosarcoma_-nya merusak jaringan lain. Kalaupun itu terjadi, kami bisa dengan cepat menanganinya karena tidak berlomba dengan waktu _di dalam perjalanan_."

Selain pandai menganalisa, Kocho-sensei juga pandai menyindir. Sabito hanya mendecih kesal dan memutuskan membiarkan Giyuu menginap satu malam di rumah sakit dengan syarat jika ia sudah baikan, maka Sabito berhak membawanya pulang. Kocho-sensei mengangguk setuju dan membiarkan si kakak tiri pergi ke bagian administrasi.

"Tanjiro-kun," Kocho-sensei menepuk pundak Tanjiro. "Jaga dia sementara waktu, ya."

Tanjiro mengangguk. Ia menarik bangku dan duduk di sebelah Giyuu. Pemuda itu tertidur. bunyi nafasnya teratur sekali. Tanjiro merapikan surai legam panjang itu dan menyadari bahwa Giyuu punya bulu mata yang panjang, hidung mencuat dan bibir tipis berlekuk. Wajahnya bulat, tetapi tulang pipinya tinggi dan rahangnya lugas. Tanjiro tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan wajah Giyuu hingga ia kini melihat dari dekat. Tampang datarnya memang kadang terlihat menyebalkan, namun kalau dilihat saat ia tidur, ekspresi damainya benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.

61 hari lagi...

Tanjiro harus apa untuk membuat pemuda tampan ini menikmati 61 hari terakhir hidupnya?

"Nnnn..."

Giyuu merengut, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Safir cemerlang itu bertemu tatap dengan Tanjiro yang tampak begitu khawatir.

"Sudah merasa enakan, Giyuu-san?" tanya Tanjiro lembut.

"Aku sudah tulis...di rekening..." gumam Giyuu lirih. ".._to do list_ yang ingin kulakukan besok..."

"Kalau kau sudah sehat, aku akan mengabulkannya." Tanjiro menggenggam tangan Giyuu. "Berjanjilah untuk berjuang agar kembali sehat, Giyuu-san."

Giyuu mengangguk, pelan sekali. Lalu ia menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu kembali lelap dalam tidurnya. Kardiogramnya lemah, tetapi stabil. Tanjiro tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghela nafas lega. Ia membelai puncak kepala Giyuu dan dalam hati, mengucap segala doa yang bisa ia panjatkan agar Tomioka Giyuu bisa mendapat barang beberapa hari tambahan dalam hidupnya.

Baru 18 hari, namun _to do list_ yang telah dilakukannya begitu banyak. Ada beberapa yang terpaksa dilewatkan sementara karena waktu dan kondisi Giyuu tidak memungkinkan, tetapi Tanjiro berusaha membuatnya terkabul sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin kali ini, Giyuu sedikit terlalu memaksakan diri. Tanjiro berjanji akan lebih waspada.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Giyuu harus bisa bahagia.

* * *

"Selamat pagi Tomioka-san. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Mana Tanjiro?"

Suster yang bertugas mengecek keadaan Giyuu pagi ini adalah gadis manis bertubuh mungil. Tetapi Giyuu tidak peduli. Ia butuh Tanjiro. Ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting semisal bagian mana yang sakit atau apa keluhan hari ini berulang kali pada orang yang berbeda-beda. Tanjiro tahu ia selalu sakit punggung selepas bangun tidur. Tanjiro juga tahu bahwa Giyuu akan merasa kesemutan di area pinggang ke bawah saat merasa ingin buang air kecil. Tanjiro juga tahu kalau setiap injeksi memberikan linu luar biasa bagi selarasan punggungnya, dan belaian lembut di kepala hingga punggung bisa membuat Giyuu beristirahat dengan tenang sehabis injeksi rutin.

"Kamado-san sedang istirahat. Dia menjagamu sepanjang malam dan Kocho-sensei menyuruhnya rehat sejenak di ruangan lantai 3." Jawab si suster itu.

"Oh." Giyuu mengelus dadanya. Ia lega karena ternyata Tanjiro tidak meninggalkannya.

"Dadamu sakit, Tomioka-san?"

"Tidak."

"Ada keluhan nyeri punggung?"

"Selalu."

"Dari skala 1 sampai 10, seberapa sakit punggungmu?"

Giyuu berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengacungkan angka 4.

"Sekitar jam 10, Kocho-sensei dan Kanae-sensei akan datang memeriksa keadaanmu. Jika butuh sesuatu, silakan tekan bel di pinggir kasurmu, ya."

Giyuu cuma mengangguk singkat.

"Selamat istirahat." Suster itu mengusap lembut bahu Giyuu dan menyingkirkan segumpal rontokan rambut di sana.

Suster tersebut pergi. Giyuu ditinggal sendirian. Meski sakit punggung adalah pendamping hidupnya selama tujuh tahun belakangan, ada skala dimana sakit punggungnya luar biasa bahkan hingga membuat Giyuu terbaring tak berdaya seperti orang _stroke_. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kaki dan pundaknya perlahan-lahan. Nyeri, namun masih di tahap nyeri yang bisa ia tahan. Safir cemerlangnya melirik selang infus yang terhubung pada tiang. Bukan pada gantungan di dinding. Kali ini Giyuu bahkan tidak dipasangkan kardiogram dan alat bantu nafas.

Kakinya yang kurus dan telanjang turun menapak lantai rumah sakit yang dinginnya luar biasa. Perlahan, kini Tomioka Giyuu berdiri sambil memegangi tiang infusnya. Satu langkah, dua langkah, sepuluh langkah, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil keluar kamarnya sendiri dan berjalan sampai di pertigaan lorong. Belum banyak suster dan dokter yang lalu lalang, meski ada beberapa orang non staff medis yang tampak keheranan melihat keadaan Giyuu.

POLI ORTHOPEDI, LANTAI 5 RUANGAN 11.

Giyuu memasuki lift dan menekan tombol. Tidak lama hingga akhirnya ia sampai. Arahan RS Kimetsu benar-benar efektif, karena kini Giyuu mendapati dirinya berdiri di ruangan 11 lantai 5 yang ruang tunggunya penuh sesak dengan pasien. Tidak ada satu pun bangkunya yang kosong. Sebagian besar pasiennya adalah manula yang bahkan terlihat seperti artifak jaman batu. Pamor Sanemi melejit hingga ia punya banyak julukan: master akupuntur_,_ dokter sakti minim obat_, _tukang pijat plus plus, _thai massage therapist_ atau _accupressure specialist, _dan yang lebih mengerikan—dukun teluh.

"Moriyama-san juga berobat ke Sanechan?" tanya seorang nenek-nenek pada seorang nenek-nenek lain.

"Iya. Shinazugawa-sensei metodenya cocok sekali denganku. Hanya datang dua kali, tanpa obat. Reumatikku berkurang drastis, lho."

"Ohohohoho~ bulan lalu aku bahkan jalan harus pakai tongkat. Sekarang, aku bahkan bisa gendong cucuku, lho!"

Komentar para pasiennya lebih terdengar seperti testimoni klinik tongchay.

Giyuu mengepalkan tangan. Ia memantapkan tekad. Menerobos antrian para manula yang menyuarakan protes dan teriakan panik para suster karena melihat penampilan Giyuu yang ketara sekali merupakan pasien yang kabur dari kamarnya. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu mendorong pintu dengan paksa dan menemukan Shinazugawa Sanemi ada di sana—tinggi kekar, tegap, rambutnya putih jabrik, bekas luka dimana-mana, tidak pakai jas dokter, cuma sehelai kemeja hijau gelap dan celana panjang cokelat yang modelnya bagus juga.

"Bisa baca papan di pintuku, nggak?!" hardiknya. "Oh, Tomioka."

Nada suaranya mendadak turun. Dari berteriak menjadi rendah mencemooh.

"Aku sibuk, kau bisa kembali lagi nan—"

**GREB!**

**BUAAAKHHH!**

**BRAAAK!**

"Gyaaaaa! Tolong! Ada pasien gila! Tolong!"

Kakek yang tadi sedang konsultasi dengan Sanemi lari keluar sambil menjerit ketakutan. Sementara sang dokter orthopedi terjungkal jatuh menabrak meja setelah menerima pukulan _hook _penuh tenaga dari pasien pengidap SOTS. Giyuu merasa tangan kanannya kebas. Bahkan seluruh pundaknya. Dari kaki kanannya ia merasakan tetesan hangat, dan ia tahu bahwa infusnya sudah lepas saat ia melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sanemi. Jarumnya tercabut dan memberinya luka besar berdarah.

"GIYUU-SAN!"

Giyuu menoleh. Tanjiro berlari sampai kehabisan nafas. Mereka bertemu pandang di depan pintu poli orthopedi. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah ngeri Tanjiro dan beberapa dokter serta suster lain yang ikut mengecek, Giyuu mengacungkan tinju kanannya yang berdarah.

"_Yatta..."_ Senyum tipis penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku berhasil memukulnya, Tanjiro."

"Buh! Hahaha...ahahahahahahahahah!"

Giyuu menoleh. Sanemi menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya sambil tertawa keras. Suaranya yang berat dan retak membuat bunyi tertawanya terdengar sangat jahat. Ia berdiri perlahan sekedar untuk merapikan kembali pakaiannya dan merenggangkan kepalanya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak sakit, Tomioka!" raungnya. "Cuma segitu kemampuanmu?"

Giyuu cuma mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu tubuhnya oleng ke belakang. Tanjiro dan Sanemi sigap belari mendekat dan si dokter orthopedi sukses menangkap tubuh Tomioka Giyuu sebelum menghantam lantai.

"Datang-datang main pukul, bikin drama lalu pingsan." Sanemi mendengus. "Dasar bedebah."

"_Sumimasen, _Shinazugawa-sensei. Aku tidak becus menjaganya." Tanjiro menunduk malu. Ia memeriksa lengan Giyuu yang berdarah akibat koyak terkena jarum infus.

**TUK!**

"Memang tidak becus." Sanemi menjitak kening Tanjiro pelan. "Kau, bocah! Ikut aku ke kantornya _oyakata-sama_. Aku ada urusan denganmu juga."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang, kembalikan Tomioka ke ranjangnya dulu sebelum setengah antrian pasienku mati kena serangan jantung!"

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai chapter 3. Aku bucin Sanemi soalnya, jadi aku merasa harus memasukkan si kang ngegass itu meski pair utamanya tetap GiyuuTan. Sebenernya di chapter sebelumnya udah dijelasin kenapa Giyuu mau pukul Sanemi, kan? Mungkin akan dijelaskan lagi sisanya di chapter berikutnya kalo ingat /dilindes.**

**Aku berencana menamatkan fic ini dalam waktu dekat kalau ada waktu dan niat. Kerja sebagai hotelier membuatku lelah dengan dunia ini, pengennya rebahan aja beres kerja tuh. Anyway, jangan lupa review fave dan follow 120960 ya! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Sanemi dan lagu heal-heal

Direktur Ubuyashiki tidak berkomentar ketika mendengar aduan Shinazugawa Sanemi perihal kelalaian Tanjiro menjaga Giyuu. Dengan jujur, Tanjiro bercerita mengenai rekening hidup yang dia catat agar Giyuu bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya. Belum pernah selama karirnya menjadi dokter, ia menemukan seorang pasien memukul seorang dokter karena sugesti positif seorang suster. Kasus yang cukup bombastis sampai terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"...Giyuu-san berjanji pada dirinya sendiri..." Tanjiro menunduk dan berbisik, setengah menahan tangis. "Kalau dia akan memukul Shinazugawa-sensei sebagai bukti kalau dia sudah sembuh."

"Tomioka-san itu pasien stadium akhir SOSDS." Direktur Ubuyashiki menambahkan. "Harusnya kau yang paling tahu soal catatan perkembangannya, Tanjiro-kun."

Tanjiro mengangguk.

"Sanemi," Direktur Ubuyashiki menoleh pada si dokter berambut putih jabrik. "Kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Aku bisa bilang, separuh dari kejadian ini salahku juga." Sanemi bersidekap. "Aku hanya kesal melihat anak itu sudah menyerah. Kalau kata-kata manis tidak lagi mempan memberinya alasan hidup, kurasa kata-kata kasar yang buruk dan menyakitkan hatinya bisa berguna."

Baik Tanjiro maupun Direktur Ubuyashiki menoleh, melempar tatapan heran.

"_Oyakata-sama_..." Sanemi menghela nafas pendek. "Pernah dengar istilah _dendam bisa membangkitkan seseorang dari kuburan_?"

"Kau ingin Tomioka-san menaruh amarah padamu, sehingga dia bisa membalasnya saat dia sudah sehat?" tanya Direktur Ubuyashiki.

Sanemi cuma mengangguk pelan dan rendah. Direktur Ubuyashiki merenung sejenak. Lama sekali sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum manis dan tertawa pelan.

"Kau sampai memikirkannya seperti itu. Sanemi baik sekali, ya? Aku sampai tersentuh mendengarnya."

Si dokter orthopedi cuma membuang muka acuh, meski pipinya sekilas merona.

"Tapi karena ini perkelahian, aku terpaksa memberi sanksi." Direktur Ubuyashiki menopang dagu. "Sanemi dilarang praktek selama 3 hari. Lalu Tanjiro-kun, dilarang libur selama 3 pekan."

"Heh?" keduanya terperangah.

"3 minggu tanpa libur itu bukan apa-apa." Direktur Ubuyashiki menatap lembut pada Tanjiro. "Apalagi kau tampak sangat mengkhawatirkan Tomioka Giyuu-san."

Tanjiro cuma bisa menunduk.

"Sanemi boleh pergi. Mulai besok polimu ditutup sampai 3 hari ke depan, ya."

"Terima kasih atas kebijaksanaan Anda."

Sanemi bangkit dan membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan Direktur Ubuyashiki. Tanjiro ditinggal berdua. Direktur Ubuyashiki menarik kursi agar bisa duduk berdampingan dengan Tanjiro. Pemuda berambut merah gelap itu menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis dengan judul _Rekening Hidup Tomioka Giyuu_. Direktur Ubuyashiki membacanya dengan seksama. Ada ekspresi terkejut singkat, lalu senyum manis tipis dan akhirnya tepukan lembut di pundak Tanjiro.

"Tanjiro-kun," katanya. "Tomioka-san membuat banyak sekali daftar. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, tidak heran kalau sekarang dia harus kembali lagi kesini."

"Aku melanggar janjiku, _oyakata-sama_." Tanjiro tercekat menahan isak. "Padahal aku sudah sangat sesumbar mengatakan bahwa setelah ada aku, aku tidak akan membuat Giyuu-san kembali berbaring dirawat di rumah sakit lagi!"

"Apakah kau tahu betapa berartinya catatan ini untuk Tomioka-san?"

Tanjiro menggosok matanya dengan kasar, tidak kuat membendung tangis. "Apapun yang kulakukan, aku tidak bisa membuat saldonya bertambah. Saldo hidupnya terus berkurang. Semua yang kulakukan sia-sia."

"Tentu saja tidak." Direktur Ubuyashiki tersenyum. Ia mengembalikan catatan itu. "Kami semua yang bertugas di rumah sakit ini tahu sekali bagaimana lamanya Tomioka-san dirawat. Kebahagiaan pasien mempengaruhi kesehatannya juga."

"Tapi—"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa memaksakan dirimu sendiri." Tegas Direktur Ubuyashiki. "Kau tidak bisa memaksa Tomioka-san melakukan sesuatu diluar keterbatasannya. Tomioka-san juga tidak bisa memaksamu melakukan sesuatu diluar tanggung jawabmu."

"Maafkan aku sudah lancang, mencampuri urusan profesionalitas dengan urusan pribadi." Tanjiro menggigit bibirnya.

"Tetapi, kau harus memaksakan dirimu melakukan yang terbaik demi Tomioka-san." Direktur Ubuyashiki menyodorkan sekotak tisu ketika melihat Tanjiro tidak kuasa menahan tangis. "Ada 3 poli di rumah sakit yang paling menguras kesehatan mental, baik dokter atau pun suster. Apa kau tahu 3 poli tersebut, Tanjiro-kun?"

Tanjiro dengan polos menggeleng.

"Yang pertama adalah _gynaecologisy_—poli kandungan. Melihat bayi yang lucu-lucu baru lahir memang momen yang mengharukan. Tetapi proses kehamilan, persalinan dan pasca persalinan kadang tidak seindah yang kita bayangkan. Ada beberapa orangtua yang kesulitan punya anak. Atau tidak menginginkan anaknya. Atau kehilangan anaknya pada proses persalinan. Karena itu, orang-orang jaman dulu bilang anak adalah buah hati, kan? Begitu banyak cinta, kasih sayang dan pengorbanan yang terwujud dalam sosok seorang anak."

Tanjiro mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti betul pembicaraan Direktur Ubuyashiki soal anak. Kedua orangtuanyaa punya anak banyak, dan Tanjiro berusaha setegar mungkin menjadi sosok kakak yang bisa meringankan beban orangtuanya dan menjadi panutan adik-adiknya. Cibiran tetangga mengenai keluarganya yang punya banyak anak memang sering menyakitkan hati kalau terdengar, tetapi ayah dan ibu mereka tidak peduli. Mereka ingin punya banyak anak agar anak-anak keluarga Kamado punya teman seumur hidup mereka. Agar anak-anak itu bisa kenyang mengecap kasih sayang dari keluarga yang sederhana tapi saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Yang kedua?" tanya Tanjiro.

"_Oncology_—poli kanker." Direktur Ubuyashiki bersandar. "Semua tentang kanker itu sulit, rumit dan menyebalkan. Seperti dipaksa ikut lomba _marathon_ halang rintang dengan mata tertutup. Kita harus siap terhalang dan tersandung, sambil terus berlari mengejar ketertinggalan. Kendati begitu, pantang menyerah dan waspada penuh adalah kewajiban bagi seorang dokter spesialis kanker. Kocho-sensei dan Kanae-sensei mungkin terdengar judes dan bawel bagimu, bagi Tomioka-san, bagi semua pasien dan suster mereka. Tapi percayalah, mereka melakukan segala yang mereka bisa demi menggapai kesembuhan."

Tanjiro mengangguk. Ucapan Direktur Ubuyashiki sangat lembut dan membuat hatinya ringan. Tidak ada maksud menggurui atau menyudutkan. Semua kalimatnya tepat sasaran.

"Dan yang terakhir, adalah _psychiatry_—poli kejiwaan. Jujur saja, ini adalah bidang kedokteran tersulit kalau kubilang. Karena masalahmu ada di sini," Direktur Ubuyashiki mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kening lebar Tanjiro. "dan disini." Lalu menepuk pelan dada si suster.

"Tingkat luka hati dan jiwa setiap orang berbeda." balas Tanjiro.

"Meski obat-obatan dan konsultasi memang metode yang digunakan, menjadi dokter kejiwaan memiliki sedikit keistimewaan." Direktur Ubuyashiki menambahkan. "Kau harus tahu bagian mana yang tepat untuk di'sentuh' supaya sembuh."

Tanjiro tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang direktur Rumah Sakit Kimetsu.

"Kalau pikiranmu sedang kusut atau hatimu sedang sedih, cobalah berkunjung ke ruangannya Himejima-sensei, di lantai 5." Tukas Direktur Ubuyashiki. "Di rumah sakit ini, beliau sepi pasien. Teh _sakura _buatan beliau juga enak sekali, lho."

* * *

Setelah insiden konyol tersebut, Giyuu kembali dirawat di kamarnya. Ia belum bangun sejak kejadian itu, meski tanda-tanda vital dan hasil pemeriksaannya baik-baik saja. Kadar trombosit darahnya melonjak dan tingkat agregasinya meningkat, hingga Kocho-sensei harus memberinya obat pengencer darah guna mencegah kemungkinan stroke atau gagal jantung. Kanae-sensei mendiagnosa aktivitas fisik berat beberapa hari belakangan menyebabkan kesadaran Giyuu menurun.

Tanjiro menunggui pasiennya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Kardiogramnya berbunyi lambat. Denyut jantungnya ada tapi lemah sekali.

60 hari lagi. 86.400 menit.

**SRAAAAKKK.**

Tanjiro menoleh. Itu si dokter ortophedi yang pipinya sebelah membengkak. Sanemi mencopot jas dokternya, datang dengan sebuah ukulele. Tanjiro hanya memperhatikan pria garang itu menggeser pelan tubuh Giyuu dan duduk menyamping di kasur pemuda berambut legam yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

_**TING TING TRING TING TING TRING**_**.**

_**TING TRING.**_

"_...take my mind and take my pain..._" suara serak itu berbisik lirih, menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa Inggris yang begitu lembut. "..._like empty bottle takes the rain...and heal, heal...heal, heal..."_

Tanjiro menoleh. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas catatan _rekening hidup Tomioka Giyuu_. Si dokter berambut putih jabrik itu tampak tidak peduli dengan Tanjiro, atau dengan yang lain. Ia masih melanjutkan petikan ukulele dan lagu bertempo lambat tersebut.

_And take my past  
And take my sense  
Like an empty sail takes the wind  
And heal, heal, heal, heal_

_And tell me somethings last  
And tell me somethings last_

_Take a heart  
And take a hand  
Like an ocean takes the dirty sand  
And heal, heal, hell, heal_

_And tell me somethings last_

Itu dia.

Itu lagu yang dibilang Giyuu seperti mantra. Lagu yang diminta Giyuu pada Sanemi dalam rekeningnya. Tanjiro dibuat merinding dengan bait-bait singkat dan petikan lemah ukulele tersebut. Cara Sanemi menyanyikannya rapuh sekali, lebih terdengar seperti doa dibandingkan sebuah lagu.

_Heal, heal_...

Sembuh, sembulah...

Setelah diam sesaat, Sanemi mengulangi kembali lagu itu sekali lagi. Tanjiro memilih diam, mendengarkan. Ia menggenggam satu tangan Giyuu, mengusapnya lemah. Kalau keajaiban bisa terjadi, harusnya Giyuu bisa langsung lompat bangun dan mendadak sehat mendengar lagu tersebut.

"Bocah."

Tanjiro menengadah, menatap Sanemi yang kini meletakkan ukulele di pangkuannya.

"Kau itu cuma suster." Katanya ketus.

"Aku tahu." Balas Tanjiro lemah.

"Kanae dan Kocho yang mengobatinya. Bocah jabrik dan si tua bangka yang membayar biaya pengobatannya."

"Aku juga tahu, Shinazugawa-sensei." Ujar Tanjiro lagi.

"Bakar buku itu." kata Sanemi sambil menujuk buku tersebut. "Kau tidak pantas menghitung usia Tomioka dan memperlakukannya seperti rekening bank."

"Tapi—"

"Kau cukup merawatnya saja." Sanemi memotong. "Berhentilah berlagak seperti Tuhan."

"Shinazugawa-sensei..." Tanjiro memandang geram. "Ucapanmu kasar sekali."

"Kau pikir kegiatan-kegiatan tidak berguna begitu bisa berpengaruh apa? Rekening hidup aneh itu bisa berbuat apa untuk kankernya?" tanya Sanemi tajam. "Bahagia bisa bikin sembuh? Kau pikir ini drama televisi, apa? Sakit ya sakit. Orang sakit harusnya berobat, berdoa dan berusaha sembuh. Bukannya kabur, bikin ulah dan pura-pura bertingkah seperti orang sehat!"

"Shinazugawa-sen—"

"Kalau memang mau mati, nggak usah tanggung-tanggung. Minta saja disuntik mati sekalian." Ujarnya lagi. "Di luar sana, banyak orang yang tetap tidak selamat meski sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk sembuh."

Tanjiro terpaku. Ia sadar, perkataan tadi bukan ditunjukkan untuknya. Tetapi untuk Giyuu yang terbaring tak berdaya. Sanemi terlihat tidak peduli apakah Giyuu mendengarnya atau tidak. Tetapi ia percaya, suaranya pasti sampai pada Giyuu.

"Kalau kau memutuskan untuk terus hidup, alasanmu tidak boleh setengah-setengah." Suara Sanemi pias. Telunjuknya menuding Tanjiro. "Dan setelah kau memperjuangkan segalanya, terlepas apapun yang terjadi dengan si keparat ini nantinya, itu bukan salahmu."

Mata gelap Tanjiro membulat. "Me...meski Giyuu-san nantinya...me..me..."

Tanjiro tidak kuat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan Giyuu meninggal. Setelah beberapa hari melihat bagaimana cerah senyumnya dan betapa indah binar matanya karena kembali bisa merasa seperti orang hidup, Tanjiro bisa porak-poranda kalau sampai Giyuu meninggal. Bagaimana dengan Sabito? Atau Urokodaki-san? Mereka pasti begitu berduka kalau sampai kehilangan orang yang begitu mereka sayangi.

"Ini pelajaran buatmu juga. Sebagai sesama tenaga medis." Sanemi menghela nafas pelan. Tanjiro memberanikan diri menatapnya. Si dokter ortophedi mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya memerah berkaca-kaca. "Berusahalah sebaik mungkin dan berdoa. Tugas kita hanya itu saja."

"Shinazugawa-sensei..."

"Sembuh atau tidak itu kehendak Tuhan." katanya lagi. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kebahagiaan atau terapi. Atau apapun."

Si suster berambut merah gelap itu tersenyum lembut. "Anda sangat peduli pada Giyuu-san, Shinazugawa-sensei."

Sanemi menggosok matanya. Ia membuang muka kesal, lalu menunduk. Rambut panjang Giyuu yang terburai ia pilin ujungnya sedikit.

"Kalau _dia_ masih hidup, mungkin seumur orang ini." katanya. Suaranya terdengar jauh seperti sedang mengembara. "Adikku, Genya."

"Anda punya adik?"

"Banyak." Sanemi mendengus pelan. "Satu sudah mati."

"Oh." Tanjiro menggumam singkat. "Maafkan aku."

Sanemi mengangguk. "Kecelakaan, mungkin. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Intinya dia berkelahi dan cedera. Awalnya dia sering mengeluh sakit pinggang setelah itu. Kami tidak begitu mempedulikannya sampai akhirnya dia kolaps di sekolah."

"Penjepitan syaraf?" tebak Tanjiro.

Sanemi menggeleng. "Kerusakan jaringan di bagian _sarcal_. Ada retak besar yang menimbulkan infeksi sumsum tulang belakang. Lalu, infeksinya berubah menjadi _spinal osteosarcoma. _Genya jadi lumpuh karena itu. Berhenti sekolah. Biaya pengobatannya mahal sekali. Genya ingin sembuh dengan cara apapun. Aku susah payah untuk membuatnya sembuh meski orangtuaku sudah menyerah."

Tanjiro mengerenyit. Mendengar penuturan tersebut rasanya sangat mengiris kalbu.

"Aku kalah. _Kami_ kalah dengan waktu." Nafas Sanemi berubah menjadi isakan. "Kendati ada orang baik hati yang memberikan kami donor untuk mengoperasi Genya, operasinya gagal. Dia mati di tengah pembedahan."

"Shinazugawa-sensei..." Tanjiro menutup mulutnya, terperangah. "Apa..apa meninggalnya adikmu adalah alasanmu untuk menjadi dokter?"

"Cukup Genya saja yang mati." Kata Sanemi sambil menyeka pipinya. "Bedebah-bedebah itu harus sembuh. Harus sehat. Operasi, obat, terapi medis, terapi nonmedis; apapun jalannya. Akan kubuat mereka semua sembuh tanpa harus lama-lama dan berulang kali bertemu denganku. Aku juga tidak suka sering bertemu dengan mereka."

Tujuan yang sangat mulia. Tidak banyak dokter jaman sekarang yang seperti Sanemi. Aoi benar, Sanemi luarnya saja yang ganas. Hatinya sangat lembut. Terlebih, tekadnya kuat dan sangat teguh. Ia mempelajari segala macam ilmu agar bisa menolong orang dengan lebih efisien. Dunia medis perlu banyak orang-orang seperti Shinazugawa Sanemi-sensei. Tanjiro memantapkan dirinya. Ia ingin memelihara prinsip luhur seperti si dokter orthopedi tersebut.

"Shinazugawa-sensei..." Tanjiro berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih. Anda keren sekali."

"Jangan mengada-ngada."

Sanemi mendengus. Ia memungut ukulele yang dibawanya dan pergi begitu saja. Tanjiro kembali memperhatikan kondisi pasiennya. Ajaib, angka pada kardiogramnya perlahan naik hampir ke tingkat normal. Tanjiro berjalan mendekat ketika melihat perlahan kelopak mata Giyuu bergetar singkat, lalu mengerjap-ngerjap lemah hingga terbuka. Apakah Giyuu tahu bahwa Sanemi datang menjenguknya? Apa kata-kata keren tadi sampai pada alam bawah sadarnya? Entahlah, Tanjiro tidak tahu mana yang benar. Yang ia tahu, Giyuu bangun. Mulai sadar. Safir cemerlang itu melirik lemah, seakan menstabilkan penglihatannya. Tanjiro menggenggam tangan Giyuu yang dingin dan lunglai, yang dibalas dengan genggaman lemah.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Giyuu-san." kata Tanjiro ceria.

Giyuu cuma mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau kau masih belum kuat, tidur lagi saja." Tanjiro menelusupkan tangan Giyuu ke pipinya. "Simpan tenagamu untuk pulang nanti."

Giyuu tersenyum lemah saat ia kembali menutup matanya. Angka di kardiogram sudah bagus. Kali ini Giyuu bukan tidak sadarkan diri, tetapi sudah dalam fase tidur. Lebih baik begini untuk sementara waktu. Tidak hanya untuk pulang, Giyuu juga butuh banyak tenaga kalau dia mau sembuh.

_Memukul Shinazugawa-sensei sampai jatuh [22 menit]._

_Membuat Shinazugawa-sensei menyanyi lagu Heal-Heal untuk Giyuu-san [49 menit]._

_Total pengeluaran [71 menit]._

_Sisa saldo waktu [86.329 menit]._

* * *

a/n

_Heal _by Tom Odell.

* * *

**Akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan terbengkalai, author bisa update. Selepas kembali lagi ke fandom voli-volian dan baper berkelanjutan karena salah satu fic masih kosong review (iya he'euh authornya lagi ngambek), author memutuskan mengubek-ubek fic lama yang belum dilanjutkan dan masih bisa dijalankan. Sampe lupa lho pernah nulis ini. Update kali ini emang singkat banget, maafkeun. Selanjutnya author akan berusaha lebih keras menyajikan asupan giyuutan yang lebih greget untuk kalian semua, ya! Jangan lupa review di bawah ini oce, oce oce? Yosh! Author pamit dulu. Sekian bacotan kali ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
